The metal shelf has been the back bone of brick and mortar retail stores for almost a century. Today, merchandise is still placed onto the shelf. Some unique shelves have been developed, such as the angled shelf and the rolling shelf which are still just shelves for merchandise to be placed on. Most all recent merchandising breakthroughs have involved placing different apparatus on top of the shelf to organize products better. Spring fronting devices known as pusher systems along with dividers are available in various styles. In essence, additional fixtures are added to the shelf to segregate and forward merchandise. This adds another level of fixture on fixture. There is thus a need for a universal merchandising system which incorporates both the shelving and organizing aspects of displays into a single unit.